Electronic musical instruments that display playing data in musical score form on a touch panel have been proposed since priorly. As disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 1, such an electronic musical instrument includes a memory that stores playing information including sound emission timings and pitch information, displays a musical score based on the playing information stored in the memory, and detects an operation position with respect to the display via a touch panel.
A musical sound generating unit generates a musical sound of a musical score symbol displayed at a position in the musical score displayed on the display screen corresponding to the operation position of the touch panel to enable easy recognition of a relationship between the symbol on the musical score and the musical sound.